


Borrowed

by ms_MCR



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep, The Used
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, dream sequence attempted murder, i will probably add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_MCR/pseuds/ms_MCR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bert lends out his best prostitute. Can you guess who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-Claiming

Gerard was happier than he had ever been. Sitting there tucked into his boyfriend side, arm draped around his shoulders protectively, or possessively.

He sighed contentedly as he smiled up at Bert through his bangs, eyes full of love for him. Bert looks back at him the mask of adoration in his eyes, shadowing his dark intentions. Gerard looks back down shyly breaking the intense gaze only to have his chin tilted up by two rough fingers. Resuming the intense gaze between them, the older of the two catches his lips in a rough kiss. Letting out a surprised little gasp his eyes flutter shut, relishing in the bitter taste of his boyfriends tongue.

From the beginning everything with Bert was new. Gerard had never done anything with anyone before him. He was his first kiss and the first guy he gave a handjob to and receive one in return. He wasn’t sure how far he would get with Bert, but he knew that his virginity was something he was going to save. That was his alone to decide who got it and even though he loved Bert he still didn’t see it happening with him.

Bert knew it too.

He pulls Gerard into his lap squeezing his ass while he bucked up into him. Making the man above let out a little moan of pleasure. Smirking he detaches himself from the kiss trailing his tongue down Gerard’s pale neck leaving a glistening trail of spit, blowing on it, making him shiver. He slowly trails his hand into the others boxers stroking his length slowly, making the other grind down onto him. In seconds all of their clothes are off with their naked bodies pressed to each other. Bert flips them over down onto the couch and parts Gerard’s thighs with a knee. Moving his fingers towards his opening, teasing around it.

“No”

“What?”

“I said no, I don’t want to go that far.”

“It’s okay. I’ll take care of you.”

“I mean it Bert, no.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m not fucking around, get the fuck off!”

“Neither am I.”

“Bert please I don’t want this…”

Gerard begs as the older man tries to get his fingers in, but failing due to Gerard’s fidgeting. He tries again and this time Gerard knees him in the gut, using the opportunity to roll out from under him and onto the floor. He starts to crawl away before he is grabbed by the ankle, being roughly dragged back towards his assailant. He yells and screams for him to stop, crying and gasping for air as Bert continues to attempt to penetrate him. Frustrated Bert back hands him, mumbling underneath his breath something about how he ‘tried to be nice and prep you, but you don’t even fucking deserve that, Slut.’

Losing all patience and his so called tenderness, he flips Gerard over face first onto the dirty cum stained carpet. Making him rub his face in even more when he grabs both of his arms by the wrist, pinning them behind his back. With no warning he slams into Gerard making them both yell out. One in pleasure, the other in agony. He has no mercy and continues abusing Gerard, watching as the blood trickles between his thighs and down onto the flooring. Enjoying the sight of his red stained cock disappearing inside the beautiful lily white ass. Hearing nothing but his own shallow breathing and loving the whimpers of pain coming from the man below him. Soon his hips stutter and the rhythm of his hips falter, as he shoots his load into the broken man. Pulling out he rises from the floor where he has claimed countless virgins as his own. Breaking them until they themselves believe they are worthless. Then owning each one as his new prostitute, Gerard would do just fine in his eyes after a few more lessons.


	2. Chapter 2

He shifts on his knees uncomfortably,trying to rid himself of the sharp pins and needles feeling. Neck aching from his awkward angle under the short desk, head hurting from the constant impact his head is doing against the desk with his bobbing actions. He pushes himself further down onto Bert's dick wanting to make the filthy excuse for a man come already. Swirling his tongue faster and massaging it all around, he feels the mans rough calloused fingertips against his scalp, pulling at his hair in anticipation of his next orgasm. He groans in pain, causing the vibrations of his noise to make Bert cry out in pleasure as he released into his mouth. Trying not gag from the bitter taste he swallows repeatedly trying to rid his tongue of the awful flavor. Bert starts to adjust himself signaling to Gerard that he is free to leave.

Getting on all fours he crawls out from underneath the desk, taking his place besides Bert ready for anything he might ask for be it a sexual favor or simply to go get the mail from the front hall. He sits with his gaze cast down trying to avoid the perverted lusty gaze of Berts 'henchmen', even after a years time he still wasn't used to the hungry stares he received as if he were nothing more than a toy of pleasure. There is complete silence in the room except for the scratching of the fountain pen in Berts hand as he counts up all of the prostitutes earnings from the busy weekend. Gerard of course being the one who earned the most as he has done ever since Bert finished training him. Even though he knew it was wrong and shameful he was still strangely proud of his ability to earn so much on his own. Getting lost in his thoughts he jumps at the loud shouts and banging noises coming from the other side of the thin wooden door. He keeps his eyes on the door waiting to see the source of all the abrupt noise come through it. Seconds later it slams open with a loud crash startling everyone in the room including the burly henchmen.

In comes a short, heavily tattooed man red in the face and shaking with rage. "McCRACKEN!", he yells with a booming voice storming over to the desk. Hovering above Bert who looks up at him with a look of amusement in his eyes. "Yes,Frankie?" He questions mockingly, angering the enraged man even more. "I told you never to call me that! It's Fucking Iero to you!" Bert smiles, "Oh, stop getting your panties in a twist Iero. You know I'm just fucking with you." He says pointing to the seat in front of him inviting the man to take a seat.

He gives the seat a look and shakes his head in a rushed manner. "I'm not here on a social call McCracken. This is strictly about business. My business. A business that one of the pricks standing in the corner over there single handedly is about to make go under with the wielding of his dick!"

"Honestly Iero I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. Why would the sex life of one of my guys effect your business?"

"He got one of my best and highest earning whores PREGNANT! That's why! Aside from the fact that our people should never mingle he went off and got her pregnant too!!" Bert steals a quick and steely stare towards the skinhead in the corner who looks to be cowering in shame but has a light of happiness in his eyes from the idea of having a child. Bert after glaring at the man looks back to Frank with a neutral look on his face. "Well I'm sorry to hear that,but what do you expect me to do about it? Also can't she just get an abortion? Problem solved." He says nonchalantly. Earning himself a look of horror from the soon to be dad in the corner and one of disgust from Frank.

"You selfish bastard I would never ask that of someone! Plus she wants to keep it, and a couple of months after she gives birth she comes back to work." Relief crossing over the face of the prospective father, "For the mean while though that is where you come in. Lend me one of your girls for the time being."

Anger flashes over his face, "How dare you ask for one of MY whores!" Bert yells back. "Well Berty this is business and I do require some form of compensation. She was one of my best and I can't be assed out of all of her earnings while shes gone." Gritting his teeth Bert answers back, "I specialize in male prostitutes you know that. So I don't have any girls for you sorry."

"Oh come on Bert you don't think, I've thought of that? Of course I have and I also know some of your guys can pass for chicks. Like the one sitting beside you for example." He says motioning to Gerard with a wave of his hand. Both men on the opposite side of the desk stiffening one from fear and the other in possessiveness for his property. Quickly trying to divert the attention from his best whore he agrees. "Fine take one and when your girl is healed and shit bring him back. I expect to get him back in the same way I gave him to you!"

"Excellent! I want that one." He says pointing in the direction of Gerard. Gerard looks behind him expecting for someone else to be there but sees no one. Turning back around he looks into the smug face of Frank Iero.

"No."

Is the one word that comes from Berts mouth. You could tell though that it was dripping with hate. "You said to take one and I want him. You are a man of your word, aren't you McCracken?" Looking down in defeat he waves his hand at Gerard to walk over to Frank. Fear running through his body as he obeys.

Even though Bert was a terrible person that was all he knew and he feared having to endure the crazy and brutal ways of another person who wasn't Bert. With his head down he walks slowly to Frank stopping in front of him, waiting to be told what to do.

"Well come along then!" He says merrily to Gerard like a child who was just granted his favorite flavor of ice cream. Gerard walks over the threshold, officially releasing him of Bert and tying him to his new owner Frank. Speaking of which he had quickly winked at Gerard in jest before turning back to tease Bert, "Nice doing business with you Berty!" He says cheerily blowing a kiss in his direction as he slams the door shut.

Walking away with his borrowed prostitute.


	3. 3~Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short and filler-y.

Bert McCracken removed himself from the sweaty back of one of his boys and yelled at him to get himself dressed and out of his sight. The young man winces as a pain shoots up his spine from the rough fucking he had just received, but he ignores it. He gathers his clothing and exits the office with a limp in his step.

Bert kicks over a lamp in rage as he paces the room. He thought fucking the shit out of one of his whores would make him feel better, but all it did was remind him of Gerard. He was his best fucking whore and Iero took him! Out of all of the guys he could have chosen from he picked him! Gerard was his highest earning prostitute, and he bet Iero knew it too somehow. He knew Gerard would come back changed, and that would only cause more problems for him. He would undoubtedly have to waste his time breaking Gerard again. His usual confidence and fighting nature would resurface with his surroundings at Iero manor. Bert knew that Frank lived with all his whores in the manor and treated them as if they were respectable people. He himself on the other hand made sure never to indulge his prostitutes.

Despite the fact that Bert's business made more than enough for him to be able to house his prostitutes in something better than a converted old boarding house, he chose not to because he didn't want his sluts getting too comfortable. He relied greatly on the fact that his whores still obeyed him and followed his every order, not because they respected him, but because they feared him. Bert had broken each and every one of his prostitutes, and he made sure they stayed that way. Never letting their emotional scars heal, opening and reopening the wounds to remind them that they were his. And when one wouldn't stay broken he would destroy them.

Pulling up to the large green gates of the manor had Gerards heart beating fast, and a trickle of sweat falling from his forehead. He bit his lip and took a deep breath in an attempt to relax his nerves. He didn't know what to expect. Frank hadn't said one word to him during the whole ride. He was left to his own thoughts while Frank made calls to several different people, making sure everything was still running smoothly. The gates swung open and allowed for the vehicle to pass through. The car jerked as it went from smooth concrete to the gravel road of the driveway. There was a loud crunching noise as the tires went over it, scratching at Gerard's ears, and making his nerves kick into overdrive. Just when he felt like he was truly going mad Frank braked, parking the car right in front of the steps leading to the front door. Frank sighed and looked up at the impressive house.

"So this is it." He tells Gerard. "You'll be staying here with me and the rest of the girls."

Gerard nodded and made a small noise of understanding from the back of his throat. Frank exited the car and he followed right behind him as he made his way to the large dark oak doors. He felt pretty pathetic as he walked, entering this place with nothing of his own but the clothes on his back. It's not that he didn't have anything of his own, but when Frank took him he just led him out of the house and to the car without bothering to let him gather any of his personal items. Gerard, not yet knowing how Frank worked, was afraid to ask to get his things because if Frank was anything like Bert, asking would have earned him a hit to the face and the trashing of the few things he did own.

The large wooden doors were opened for them by a tall man with a halo of curly chestnut brown hair, full lips, and warm brown eyes.

"Hey boss," He said to Frank.

"Yo, Ray" Frank replied. "The girls?"

"Good, good. Bob just took Maria and Taylor to Mr. Radke's. The rest are here, and only five others have appointments tonight."

"He's been digging Menage a Trois's lately hasn't he?" Frank shakes his head, giving a slight chuckle. "By the way, Ray this is...what's your name?" He says turning to Gerard.

"G-Gerard. My name is Gerard." He tries to say as smoothly as possible, without letting a nervous quiver come through.

Turning back to Ray, Frank resumes the introductions, "As you heard, Ray this is Gerard. He's Lacey's replacement."

Ray turned to Gerard with scrutinizing eyes, taking in his appearance. He says to Frank, "Well, he sure does have the black hair, pale skin and pretty eyes. The only thing that's really different is that he's taller. And he's a dude, but I doubt anyone will care with an ass like that,"

He says, nodding in the direction of Gerard's rear. Gerard is used to being talked about like he's nothing more than a piece of ass, but he feels a blush appear when Ray gives him a playful wink as a sign that he was just joking. He's used to being degraded, not complemented.

"My thoughts exactly Toro. Now let's hope Lacey's regulars are willing to cross the fence for his pretty face. Toro, do me a favor now will ya? Show Gerard around and introduce him to the girls. I've got to go take care of some business. That fucking prick Druitt didn't pay Alyssa in full last night. He's got a thousand bucks that are mine," he says as he holds open the doors "Actually, you know what? Fuck it, I'm charging interest."

With that Frank exits the house, leaving Gerard to awkwardly stand in the front hall next to a laughing Ray. "Come on, let's get this started," Ray says waving a hand at Gerard to follow him.

Before introducing him to the girls, Ray showed him around the mansion. It consisted of fourteen bedrooms, ten of which were occupied by the nine other girls, and now Gerard. Two of the other rooms were taken by Ray and Bob, while the only one that was downstairs was left available for in-house appointments if the client so desired. Frank's bedroom was the only one that Ray said was off limits, and if Frank himself wanted him to know where his bedroom was he would let him know himself.

Gerard thought that to be a little odd but said nothing as they continued the tour of the sprawling mansion. They started to descend a set of stairs which lead from the second floor directly into the large living room. It was set towards the back of the mansion and was the homiest looking of all the rooms in the house. The dark coffee colored carpet, soft and plush to the touch. There was a large L-shaped sofa only a few shades lighter than the carpet itself. There were deep crimson red throw pillows setting off that fall leaf feel. "Take a seat anywhere." Rays says motioning to the sofa. Tentatively, Gerard sits down on the edge of an armrest and crosses his legs waiting. Ray presses down on a button to an intercom which can communicate to the whole house or to certain rooms only.

"Guys, can you all come down to the living area please? Lacey's cover is here and the boss wants me to introduce all of you to him."

"Him?" Says a woman as she walks in wearing a pair of boxer shorts and an old football jersey. Her dark red lips and black pigtailed hair give her the air of a rebellious schoolgirl. While she stands looking at him, six more girls begin to file in one by one. Each woman is uniquely beautiful in her own right, and with an underlying confidence which is rare for someone in their line of work.

"Hey I'm Lindsey." Says the woman with the pigtails.

"I'm Hayley." Says another girl of fiery red-orange hair and glittering green eyes.

"Heidi." Another says with a curt nod and frown on her face. Her dirty blonde hair and blue eyes outlined with kohl making her the most menacing looking of them all.

"Hello, I'm Lana." Gerard looks at this woman and can just feel the sexual energy ooze off of her. Her soft voice, curvaceous body, and perfectly coiled auburn hair giving her the appearance of a sultry 1960's vixen.

The three other girls introduce themselves as Demi, Alyssa, and Victoria. Gerard quietly greets them all, and continues to try and avoid their stares by looking at his shoes. As soon as they got their fill of him they would walk out of the room with a, "See you later." Or a short "Bye."

"Don't worry about the girls. They're great once you get to know them. Well, maybe except Heidi; she's a bit of a bitch. And that's toward everyone, even her clients. Although, those guys are really into S&M, so you can see how her dominate attitude would work well in the bedroom," Ray says as he begins to leave the room, and Gerard quickly follows.

"So Gerard, the boss is gonna have to try and organize some appointments. That means for right now, you're free to relax in the living room, kitchen, in the gardens or in your room. You're free to go anywhere except for the Boss's room and office. But pretty much everywhere else is good, just make sure to stay on the manor grounds and be in the house before night fall. That rule is for your own protection and we appreciate it if you follow it. If you don't, then Mr. Iero will be forced to punish you in any way he chooses. Got that?" Ray asks.

"Uh, yes. That's fine, thank you," Gerard replies.

"Okay good. If you need me I'll be in my room," Ray tells him.

Gerard is soon left at the foot of the stairs alone. He timidly makes his way to the top floor landing, trying to be as quiet as possible. The house is roaring with life, the sound of talk shows and music blending with the blare of a blow dryer on full power. He can hear a pair of laughs coming from behind a closed door. For a second he felt that they might be laughing at him, but he quickly shook that thought away. Finally, he gets to his room and shuts the door slowly. He's surprised to see a lock, and he turns it, giving himself the privacy he has been missing for the last year. Kicking off his shoes, he lies down on the bed. He curls the pillow between his arms and rests his head on it, closing his eyes. He feels his anxiety finally beginning to subside, along with the fear he had of coming to his new "home". But somewhere in the pit of his stomach, he can still feel the claws of pessimism raking at his insides.


	4. 4~Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not me just being overtly shy when I say this but it this really is just a SUPER SHORT filler chapter.

_All he could see was the blur of the moon from his watery eyes, vision blurred by the pool of water he was submerged in. Bubbles of precious oxygen escaped his lips as he screamed for help. The water burning his throat as his body went against his wishes and tried to take in the non existent air. Hands around his throat kept him down not letting him break the surface that was only a mere four inches away. Just as he felt himself fading into the grey area he was pulled forward by the collar of his shirt. He chokes and gasp for precious air letting it fill his lungs as water spurts from his mouth and nose the burning feeling now not caused by the water but by the beautiful flow of air returning to his lungs. He's curls up on his side trying to catch his breath when Bert's voice above him demands his attention. He's so exhausted he can't bring himself to even turn his head. But instead of a fierce kick to his side Bert kneels down beside him. His whole upper body dampened with water from having to hold Gerard under. He looks at the broken man before him on the ground and laughs, glee in his eyes and a pleased smile on his face. A sick pride he feels that is evident in the way he looks at Gerard. "_

 

_You're so beautiful like this, used and shattered. Mmm and in the moonlight the way your skin looks, just fucking gorgeous." He reaches out to stroke his face but Gerard flinches back, screwing his eyes shut. Hoping that when he opened them back up he would be anywhere but here on the cold hard ground, body cold and burning. His last flicker of strength within him diminishing until it becomes the faintest and smallest of embers with minimal chances of reigniting. "Oh come on Gee", Bert says using the pet name he used for Gerard when they were 'dating', " Don't be like that. if I really wanted you dead I would have held you down a little bit longer."_

 

_"W-why then? Why n-not just k-kill me?"_

 

_"Just look at you. Why would I waste a marvelous piece of work like you? I couldn't let you go without trying."_

 

_"Let me g-go?" Gerad says lifting his head from the cold ground, his glossy eyes almost pleading._

 

_Cupping his hand around the flame as he lights the cigarette dangling from his lips, Bert smirks as he pockets his lighter. He lets out a light almost airy laugh, "Calm down princess, me letting you go isn't as fun as I make it sound. The only way you're going free is if you're at the bottom of the river or being buried alive in the woods. So I think keeping me company is in your best interest right?"_

 

_Gerard crashes his head back down against the earth, letting out a choked sob. He had known somewhere in the depths of his soul that leaving was not an option but for that one second he had just let himself hope._

 

_Hope._

 

_He didn't even know what that was anymore. It had obviously served him no use through all these months. Just a waste of time and feeling, a way for his soul to be slowly ripped to shreds again and again, realizing after each 'lesson' that there really was no way out._

 

_Finally allowing himself to give in, Gerard pulls himself up to his knees and kneels before Bert, head bowed and hands resting on his thighs. He uttered two small words, giving himself over completely to Bert, his will no longer enough to keep him fighting. "_

 

_Yes, sir."_

 

_Bert turns to look at him through narrowed eyes, trying to decide if Gerard has really gave up this time or if he's just trying to buy himself time. He smiles in triumph as he looks at how the mans whole body sags in defeat. "_

 

_Good now get your ass up and get walking, I got an offer for you yesterday and now I'll be able to take it."_

 

_Gerard walks through the wooded area quietly behind Bert, his body still aching and sore, stumbling over roots of trees and mounds of uneven dirt. When they reach the car he lets himself get thrown into the back seat of the car. Biting his tongue against the pain that his body is in. Looking out at the full moon he tries to push himself into an alternate reality where he would have hopefully never crossed paths with Bert or anyone like him._

 

_As Bert turns on the car, the sound of the engine coming to life is accompanied by the blare of some rock metal station coming over the speakers. Allowing Gerard to just close his eyes not out of fear but out despair knowing that there was no chance for him to escape this life he was about to be thrust into._

 

He wipes the tears from his eyes and opens them to realize that he's not in the back seat of Bert's car but in a warm comfortable room. It was just a dream, well, not a dream but a memory. He blinks looking around trying to remeber the events of how he got there when it all comes rushing back. Having sat up in bed he lays back down, looking up at the ceiling and the intricate carving of lilies in the crown molding.

 

For the first time in a year that small ember begins to glow.


	5. Sparkling

  


Gerard's nerves were at an all time high when he climbed into the back seat of the black Cadillac. Bob smiled at him gently through the rear view mirror and he gave a timid one right back. He gazed through the window to the passing scenery, the green foliage doing nothing to relax him. He brought his hand up to his mouth and bit on a knuckle, a nervous habit he had developed throughout the year.

It had been a week since he had been brought to Iero manor and had spent the entirety of it locked away in his room, letting himself think about how his life once was and everything that he would do to get it back. Before he had met Bert his life was that cliche of a gay man ostracized from his family when he had made the decision to come out of the closet. A week before he "went missing" he had begun to speak with Mikey again, his brother didn't like it or understand his attraction to men but he was willing to push that aside and attempt to be there for his brother. That was a lie though. Mikey never bothered looking for him, he hadn't even been concerned over the fact that Gerard had never shown up to their coffee date. He carried on as usual, is what Bert told Gerard. Bert. Bert told him. What if it wasn't true? What if he had looked for Gerard? What if he still was looking or him? Had Bert lied? Did he lie because he knew that would make it easier to hurt Gerard? Is it possible that he still had someone out there that cared for him, whether he was alive or dead? Gerard's mind was racing but he reined in his thoughts reminding himself that it wouldn't be a great to have an anxiety attack right before seeing a client.

This was his first client since coming to the manor and even though he was used to sex by now like he was used to walking he was nervous. Frank, Gerard had been told by Ray, had struggled to convince someone to buy Gerard. The fact that he was a man deterred many but finally he was able to convince a man by the name of Mr. Hale to take him and 'try him out'. The agreement was that Hale would bed him for the small fee of six hundred dollars and if he found Gerard to be acceptable he would spread the word around to his perverted social circle.

Bob turned on the blinker as he moved from the smooth paved road to a dirt one, the car jostled and Gerard looked around, surprised to notice that they weren't even heading towards a hotel or some swanky sky rise but into the heart of the woods. He remembered that night so long ago with Bert in these very same woods and couldn't help but to break the silence he had kept up so well since he entered the vehicle.

"W-Where are we going?" He asked urgently.

Bob gave him a curious look. "To Mr. Hale's home. He prefers to do this kind of business away from the prying eyes of the public."

"Prying eyes of the public?"

"He is the owner of multiple global businesses and he does the occasional modeling. So paparazzi, you know? To be seen with you would be bad for his image."

"You mean a prostitute." Gerard quietly said, not as a question but as a fact. Bob looked uncomfortable and shrugged.

Gerard leans back into his seat again and sees the car pull into a clearing, in it is a large house with grey shutters and a large front porch with a rocking chair on it. It looks homey and welcoming giving Gerard a twinge in his heart of how much he missed having somewhere to call 'home'. He knew this place was anything but that.

When the car stops Gerard slowly opens the door and waits for Bob to lead him to the front door. As they stand in front of the door Bob knocks and within seconds it opens to reveal a man in his forties about six foot two with sandy brown hair, striking blue eyes and a chiseled jaw that could cut crystal. His body was well defined, ropes of muscle on his arms and abs that Gerard was sure you only saw in the photo shopped pictures of GQ. His face had a slight spattering of facial hair that defied the hairless appearance of his exposed chest. The only other hair on him being on his arms, legs, and his happy trail leading to where there was sure to be an abundance of it.

He welcomed them inside without a word and led Gerard to a room while Bob stayed behind in the hall a book in hand ready to occupy the next hour or two of his life while he waited for this 'transaction' to be done.

Once the door was shut but not locked Gerard began to undress unbuttoning the top button of his black shirt. He heard a slight 'tsk' and felt his face be raised to look Mr. Hale in the the eye. His cold blue eyes take in every inch of his face, he leans into Gerard's hair and buries his nose there breathing in deeply. Pulling back he smiles at Gerard and smiles at his with a predatory glint in his eyes. He positions Gerard to stand in front of the foot of his bed while he sits at the edge.

"Strip." Is the only word he utters to him and that is exactly what Gerard begins to do. He undoes all the buttons and barely has one arm out of a sleeve before he is given another order.

"Slower." Gerard does so but is reprimanded again. "You are to say 'Yes sir' or 'Yes Mr. Hale.' Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

By the time Gerard is fully undressed his body soft and pale waiting for it to be marked and bruised Mr. Hale's prick is hard and waiting. Eager to have his first piece of ass from a ladyboy prostitute. He circles him like an animal on prey and examines his body taking in the Gerard's feminine figure. Gerard waits with eyes closed for him to go in for the kill and feels relief as he's pushed face first onto the mattress. The shortness of breath and strain on his neck and back familiar to him, he feels dry fingers prodding his hole and is glad that he took the time to stretch himself open while in the shower this morning. Mr. Hale gives a wry chuckle and comments on how Gerard really is a whore. He hears him spit into his palm, sadly the only kind of lubrication he intended on using, then the pain comes, the first push always the most painful. Once Gerard is able see straight again and catch his breath he does his best to move in sync with the man plastered to his back. Moaning and groaning, whispering breathlessly how good Hale was making him feel, the man grunting and growling in response. His hips jack hammering into him as his sharp nails dug into his milky skin, little bits of blood beading the surface. Minutes later Hale wraps a hand around Gerard's cock and orders him to cum. Being well taught Gerard comes within seconds contracting his ass around the thick cock of Mr. Hale. The man gives a vicious growl that vibrates in his throat and pushes as deep as he can into Gerard before he releases inside of him. The warm sticky liquid burning Gerard's used insides, he pulls out keeping Gerard on his knees, watching his own cum drip out of the hookers pink hole. He scoops some up with his thumb and pushes it back in, Gerard then feels something cold and hard at his asshole and feels it be pushed in. Hale then licks one of his ass cheeks before giving them both a harsh slap. He gets off the bed and Gerard himself begins to rise onto his forearms but is given another order not to. He hears the click of a camera and is then told to get up and get dressed. Before retreating to the hall Hale grabs him by the waist and speaks into his hair, "Make sure Iero takes that out himself my pet. Want your owner to see how pretty you look."

"Yes sir."

"Good now fix your shirt collar it's flipped." He does so and once he's done he follows Mr. Hale back into the hall where Bob is seated with a bored look on his face.

"Done?"

"Yes. Now here is what I owe," he hands over a wad of bills to Bob, who stuffs it into the pocket hidden in the lining of his jacket.

"Tell your boss that I am very pleased and will most likely be requesting him again. Also I took a picture to show to a few prospective clients."

"I don't think Mr. Iero would like that."

"Nothing of his face just something that will certainly get peoples attention." He assures Bob dismissively, he turns to Gerard, "The next time you come over make sure you're wearing it so you'll be good and ready for me pet."

"Yes, Mr. Hale."

 

"Good day to you gentlemen."

Hale gives him a wolfish smile and ushers them back outside into the graying outside. Gerard walks silently back to the car and tries to make himself comfortable on the leather seats but it proves to be difficult with the anal plug prodding his prostate. He squirms and whimpers quietly throughout the whole ride, earning him worried glances from Bob.

When they arrive at the manor Frank is in the foyer having a word with Ray. He had hoped he wouldn't have to face Frank when he returned but now he knew he was gonna feel obligated to tell him what Hale wanted him to do. He pauses and waits to be told what to do either from Bob or Frank. Thankfully it's Bob who tells him to wait and he stands with hands clasped in front of him and head down avoiding eye contact with Frank. He hears him whispering to Frank and he jumps when his name is said.

"Gerard."

He looks up at the short man, "Yes?"

"Follow me to my room please."

He trails behind the man and look at him in wonder when they get to the second floor where all the other bedrooms are, except they are at the end of the hall where there is no door at all only a large portrait of a late evening sun setting on what looks like some quaint little village. The wall is made of painted shiplap, and you can still see the knots and grain of the wood. His hand moves to the lower left corner of the painting and he lifts the edge of the frame to get to the wall behind it, there he presses a hidden knot in the wood and the wall begins to slide to the right.

Frank gives him a delighted smile, "Cool as fuck right? The prohibition era made the coolest little hiding place." Gerard can't help but giggle at the mans infectious smile. "Come on we don't wanna get caught in this thing when it shuts, hurts like a bitch."

The room inside is warm and decorated with reds and golds, the large desk made of a dark mahogany wood. The door to the left most likely leading to a bedroom. Frank takes a seat informally on the edge of his desk and pours himself a drink he silently offers one to Gerard who nervously declines. Frank shrugs his shoulders in 'your loss' gesture and pours himself a little more before putting the bottle to the side.

"So as not to beat around the bush let me get to the point. Was Hale too rough?"

Gerard remained stunned for a few seconds he knew Frank was nothing like Bert but he didn't expect for him to be even the slightest bit concerned on how he felt about Hale's actions. He thought for sure he was being brought to his room to be used.

"So ?"

"Um, no he was okay nothing to extreme."

"You don't have to lie Gerard. I'm not Bert, you can tell me if a client got too rough. If it's not pre-negotiated I don't allow it."

"I-I'm not lying."

"Then why does Bob tell me that you're having trouble sitting down."

Gerard turns red and mumbles his answer.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

"Hale uh...gave me a uh...butt plug."

"Oh..."

He shuts his eyes and continues, "He said he wanted you to take it out." He opens one eye and sees the tattooed man biting his lip, a pink blush staining his neck.

"Do you want me to?"

Before he can properly think it through he nods and drops his pants around his ankles. He bends over the side of the sofa and presents himself to Frank. He hears a short intake of breath and tries to relax when he feels the radiating warmth coming from Frank who is now standing behind him.

A cool hand runs along one cheek and he gently pulls them apart, Frank gives a quiet chuckle and murmurs something about 'sparkling asshole'. Gerard tries and fails at holding in a moan as the plug is pulled out slowly and gently. When it's all the way out he feels exposed and empty, he's almost sorry for the loss. He bends to lift his pants and hears a hearty laugh from behind him. Frank is standing there with the anal plug wrapped in a tissue.

"I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you. It's just Hale is one of my oldest clients and we've become something near friends. I've always called him a sparkling asshole and he couldn't help but to punctuate that with this."

He holds up the anal plug to Gerard and exposes the silver nub which at the end has a pink sparkling fake diamond.

"That is embarrassing."

"Eh it's more funny I would say."

"Of course you would." Gerard says bitterly, he freezes and wishes he could backtrack, he waits to be punished for being rude but instead Frank continues giggling.

"Yeah I guess it depends on your perspective. Well I think it's time you head down for dinner and I have a meeting to get to."

Frank lets Gerard go down the staircase first and walks behind him, even though there is more than enough room for both of them to walk side by side but then again Frank wants a good view of Gerard's ass.


End file.
